sound_horizon_viet_namfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Yoiyami no Uta Lyric Tiếng Anh
――And The Seventh Comedy will continue to be repeat…… 7 “What burns this body is” 6 “Deceptive flames that extol purification.” 5 “What burns this heart is” 4 “Hateful flames that sing of revenge.” 3 “Hunger and disease, suspicion and slaughter.” 2 “O, Dark era dwelling in the depths of Id.” 1 “Start a chain reaction like the black death. März, even if you fell into hell- ” ''-I still love you”'' This story is fiction, but that doesn’t mean everything is made up And now Dusk arrived on this horizon… Dashing towards its end is the nocturnal revenge tragedy, the seventh horizon “Märchen”. 『Who』 am I? There are blanks in my accounts; that pure white page/hair is stained by dusk I was at the bottom of the well when I came to, looking up at the sky. The cute girl I was embracing opened her mouth “Ufufu…I love you, Mär. Now we’ll be together forever and ever, right? Ahahahaha!” “Let’s take revenge, okay?” “Let’s take revenge” she whispered, and her tone sounded somewhat familiar For what and for whom – I couldn’t remember, so I simply followed my impulse Faces contorted in pain; voices screaming in grief; within shudders and regret Ah, revenge is due to sin, so accept it in solemn silence – it’s too late for laments At last, the curtains draw upon the 777comedy leading from Mori to Id The seven actressesSchauspielerinnen! “Now, let us have the much too beautiful dead princesses on stage.” Now that death has come, no matter how many regrets you have, it’s too late My lady, you are alone, a corpse wandering the paths of night A story met by chance, ah, this must be destiny as well A small mouth, seven pains, weave them while you don’t forget, come now— “Come, sing for me…” Come… come…the night has come… The seventh fairytale… lalala… Seven fairytales that begin in the grave, a paradoxical trap dwelling at the bottom of Id The author of the tales, armed with intentional lies, weaves fantasies of disorder Within a worldmosaic interwoven with light and darkness, love and hatred overflow I feel like I once loved someone The flames of hatred dance wildly I feel like I’ve been loved by someone as well… ↑ Ah, but that must’ve been your imagination ↑ (Ah, but that wasn't your imagination!) If you hate someone, then let me help you with your revenge! Come… come… the night has come… The seventh fairytale… lalala… “Going against the Black Death, the melodies head east.” Joy, lovely divine light, Daughter of Elysium We march, drunk with fire, Holy One, to thy holy kingdom. Thy magic binds together What tradition has strongly parted, All men will be brothers Dwelling under the safety of your wings. I didn’t want to perish here Boy, I can say the same of you, right? ''Yes. ''Don’t you still have things left to do on earth? ''Yes! ''The time is ripe. Come, boy, take me into yourself! Carrying two flames inside, even the lady over there will awake soon! Waking up in beloved arms…within the well leading to Mori… I am a doll singing of murderous intent…within the forest leading to Id… AaAA4a4aaaaa444Aaaa…within the well leading to Mori… Deep crimson and pitch black shadows dancing in dusk…within the forest leading to Id… They killed me…they stole my futurelight… I won’t let them…live on…without judgment… And now Dusk arrived on this horizon… Dashing towards its end is the nocturnal revenge tragedy, the seventh horizon Märchen In the night illuminated by the moonlight, when melodies that take flight towards murder intertwine Ah, revenge is due to sin, so accept it in solemn silence – it’s too late for laments At last, if you want to sing of your grudges in this band of dusk The concorpsetor is your friend! “Now, come again once you’ve died a noble death.” 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Go! Disappearing shadows, though you stretch out your hand, the darkness is already deep Lady, your shine and sparkle are thingslights of the past A paradiseEden dreamt of during your lifetime, ah, though it’s Lost in oblivion A small lake, crimson wine, weave while they don’t dry up, come now- The history of death! “Ufufu…I love you, Mär. Let’s continue our revenge forever and ever! Helping those fools get their revenge is how we’ll get ours. We can go on forever like this. Because human beings can’t help but hate each other! Ahahahahaha..!!!” Märchen “Ufufufufufu!!”